


Interesting Data

by Distantvampire



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantvampire/pseuds/Distantvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts can understand why Tony Stark feels the way he does about Bruce Banner. It's surprising, but not, when she starts to feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zphal/gifts).



> Prompted to me on tumblr, find me at - thesciencehusbands. Requested by Zphal, who wanted some Dr. Pepperony Smut. This is my first attempt writing much for Pepper, especially publicly, so please give me some feedback!

For Pepper Potts nothing is truly surprising anymore. At least, not to the degree that she had come to know and expect from a life with Tony Stark. What does surprise her however is a life with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. She would have had to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not see the way that Tony looked at Bruce, the way on occasion he let his hand settle into that spot on the small of Bruce’s back where Pepper knew Tony was so fond of touching. The way that Bruce, sweet and gentle Bruce, would shy away from Tony and from Pepper’s amused gaze.

What surprised her, however, was the way that she had slowly come to understand the curiosity from Tony, the way that he seemed determined to prove to Bruce that he deserved all the love and affection that he shied away from. One night while Tony was out of town at a conference Bruce hadn’t been ready for they had been watching a movie and she had curled up at his side, leaning into him just so - he had jumped at first, but he didn’t move or reject her. “It could work, you know.” She had whispered in the darkness of the living room. “If you wanted it. We could let you in, if you let us in.”

She expected Tony had talked about it. About their exclusively open relationship and while separately they had looked for the other halves that made them whole they hadn’t hadn’t found someone that worked for both of them. At least, not until Bruce. And the way he looked at her like she was something beautiful, and not just because of how she looked physically? Yeah, she understood what Tony meant. Their first kiss had been so sweet, gentle, and she thought that he tasted faintly like blueberries - still traces of Tony’s influence everywhere. “JARVIS, send Tony a message with just that footage in it.” She said coyly - but then Bruce had held a hand up, “No, JARVIS, send him the next half hour.” He said with a grin that was startlingly Tony. 

He spent the next half hour exploring her body with his hands and mouth and finally when her bones were jello and he had brutally teased three orgasms out of her right then and there on the couch he consented to sending the file labelled only ‘Interesting data.’ Bruce wouldn’t let her touch him in return, insisting on waiting for Tony and she understood that. They would never hear the end of it otherwise. An hour later a darkened video of Tony’s face was projected to the both of them via a video call. “Are you in a coat closet?” Bruce had asked, amusement lacing his voice. “I had to leave the dinner - yeah I am and I have  _no_  idea who’s coat I just came all over.” Tony answered hoarsely, voice husky and still that dark low timbre. “Seriously though? You wait till I’m gone to finally say yes?” Bruce had just shrugged and gave the same sort of half grin that had started it all back on the helicarrier. “What can I say? She’s a better negotiator than you are.” Bruce answered. “Hurry up and get home, Tony.” He said before the call ended.

Pepper woke up the next morning to Bruce making them breakfast and then he cleaned up while she got ready for work. By the time that they met up for dinner later that night Tony had sent both of them an obscene number of texts and pictures usually amounting to ‘I watched the video again.’ Bruce had only answered once, an amused ‘Save something for when you get home.’ He wasn’t due to get in until about ten though, and they had an entire plan laid out. 

Bruce met Tony at the door to the Penthouse in an immaculate three piece suit, the aubergine shirt that Tony always complimented over pinstripe pants with a vest - the jacket was missing though, Tony noticed. They didn’t say anything, instead Bruce pulled him roughly by the tie into a rough, desperate kiss that was just as much teeth clashing as anything else. They barely made it back to the bedroom, Bruce pushing Tony’s hands away every time they moved towards Bruce’s clothes. “Patience,” he urged, and that smile….that smile wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. Tony whimpered, and then Bruce turned them and roughly pushed him back on the bed. “Strip.” He ordered, standing in the door frame and watched as Tony slipped his clothes off, throwing them in a careless heap on the floor. 

Bruce approached him when he was fully naked, hands, lips, tongue, mouth everywhere and no where at the same time. Tony quivered beneath him, arching into the touch. “Tony! Bruce! What the  _fuck!”_ Bruce stepped back quickly, Tony scrambled to cover himself - why, he wasn’t sure - and he looked over to the doorway where Pepper was standing there in nothing but the jacket that matched Bruce’s suit. Tony had entirely forgotten, swept up in the enigma that was Bruce Banner, that Pepper was involved in  _this_ and that  _they_ had started it. “Starting without me is rude.” Pepper said as she approached the bed and pulled Bruce into her arms, their limbs elegantly tangling together as they kissed. 

Yeah, so that was good. That was  _great_ in Tony’s opinion, watching them slowly strip each other. Bruce was careful, nimble fingers working at the button’s of his jacket to shirk it off Pepper’s body. She made quick work of the buttons on his vest, shirt, pants, until finally all three were gloriously naked and curled up in bed together. They didn’t need much in terms of foreplay before Tony was pushed back on the bed, Pepper idly toying with his nipples while Bruce worked him open with his fingers before sinking deliciously into him, filling him up. Tony ground himself down against Bruce’s cock, and Pepper smirked, hair a cascade of fire down her back as she gracefully tossed a leg over Tony’s body and Bruce reached down, fingers holding Tony’s cock for Pepper to sink onto. 

Tony moaned, body quivering beneath the onslaught of sensation, body rocking up into Pepper only to fuck himself back onto Bruce. And watching the way that Bruce’s hands looked, one settled on Pepper’s hip and the other fondling her nipple and breast - Tony wasn’t going to last long at that rate. Pepper, far more experienced with the way Tony responded to things smirked, clenching down on him as she ruthlessly rode him. “Fuck, c’mon Banner don’t hold back,” He hissed and just barely heard the chuckle from his lab partner. Bruce used Pepper for leverage, pulling against her as he fucked Tony, making her slam down harder on Tony’s cock with his breath panting hotly against her back. It was divine. The Penthouse was just full of the sounds of their moans and sighs and the frantic sound of bodies moving together.

Bruce shifted his hand around, leaning closer into Pepper so that he could play with her clit, fingers deftly moving against her until she finally lost herself and came in a breathless, clutching heap. Bruce could feel Tony just there on the edge and snapped his hips ruthlessly against his prostrate until he felt Tony clench around him and he came with a hoarse shout, eyes closing. With a final thrust Bruce surrendered into pleasure, a low groan whispered into Pepper’s neck where he nuzzled in close, their bodies a tangle of synapses firing, nerves crackling. 

They slept in a tangle, bodies curled tight together with Bruce curled snugly between them both. With Pepper curled against his chest and Tony nuzzled against his neck Bruce was surprised at how content he truly felt. “Save the data to our shared server JARVIS,” he murmured before dozing off. “Already done, Sir.”


End file.
